simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumiko
| image = File:Kumiko Icon.png | imagewidth = 50 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Kumiko Nakamura | Row 2 title = Conent Updates | Row 2 info = Married to the Blob Promotional Destination Springfield 2017 Event | Row 3 title = How to Unlock | Row 3 info = Americatown + Sailor Kumiko Bundle (2017) | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE (2014) | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 5 | Row 6 title = Quest | Row 6 info = The Saddest Town in America | Row 7 title = Premium character? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Character collection | Row 9 info = Helpful Guest Stars}} 's unlock message}} is a character who was released for free during the Married to the Blob Promotional in January 2014. On January 31, 2017, during the Destination Springfield 2017 Event she was re-released as part of the Americatown + Sailor Kumiko Bundle. About Kumiko came to Springfield when she was touring around America's saddest towns and cities. She walked past Comic Book Guy's shop and saw him through the window and liked him. She came into the Android's Dungeon to purchase a copy of New Radioactive Man #1 and revealed to Comic Book Guy that she liked to draw manga and was drawing her life up, showing Comic Book Guy a panel in her comic, Coming-Of-Age Sad Happy Book. Comic Book Guy then gives her flowers in a Hulk hand. Kumiko and Comic Book Guy get married in the Android's Dungeon, with Stan Lee officiating the wedding and the Simpsons, Mr. Nakamura, Milo, and Strawberry attending. Jobs Trivia *In the episode Married to the Blob, Kumiko gets married to the Comic Book Guy. *Kawaii (meaning lovable, cute, or adorable) is the quality of cuteness in the context of Japanese culture. This task involves her dancing to Japanese singer Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's song "PonPonPon". "PonPonPon" was used as the music during Kumiko and Comic Book Guy's montage during her debut episode. *She is the first Japanese character in Tapped Out. *Kumiko is the first character to appear in the game before appearing in The Simpsons. *Her 24h job is the same as Homer's (Watch Monkey Trauma Center Marathon). *During the Swanky Fish quest involving Comic Book Guy, he says, "A new sushi restaurant? Well, I don't have a Japanese girlfriend yet -- SPOILER ALERT! -- but I may as well prime my palate.". This is referring to Kumiko. Gallery File:Kumiko.png|Kumiko's unlock artwork File:Unlock Kumiko.png|Kumiko's unlock screen File:Married to the Blob promo 4.jpg File:Married to the Blob promo 7.jpg File:Married to the Blob promo 3.jpg File:Married to the Blob promo 2.jpg File:KumikoScetching.jpg|Kumiko sketching Springfielders. File:Kawaii!!.jpg|Kawaii! File:I won't be home for Christmas --2014-12-29-05h58m25s133.jpg Category:Characters Category:Premium Characters Category:Married to the Blob Promotional Category:Destination Springfield 2017 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Free Items Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Helpful Guest Stars Category:Regular Characters Category:Adults Category:Regular Female Category:Wine Enthusiasts